Pokemon: As Yet Untitled & In Their Own Words
by Storm Advent
Summary: Ever wonder what Ash, Clemont's, Serena's and Bonnie's Pokemon say to each other in their off hours when they are not busy battling or are in their Pokeball. Then you might be interested in this. Best to kind of see this as a slice of life or as multiple one-shots. Will be adding more chapters as when my university schedule will allow me to. References to Amourshipping
1. Argh! C'mon its just an Oran Berry

Hi everyone. Apologies for not updating any of my other works. University is kicking my arse and thanks to my dissertation my free time has been drastically cut. I figure it would be if I made a new series in which that would lend itself to short bursts of writing and wont have to much of an overhanging narrative. Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

It is a warm and quiet Autumn evening in the Kalos Region. The sky bears an orange glow as afternoon fades seamlessly into evening. Rustling sounds can be heard as the wind brushes against the trees of Route 19. Serena and Bonnie are shuffling around attempting to set up the tent early just in case the weather decides to take a turn for the worst. Clemont is happily humming a cheerful tune as he wields a kitchen knife and moves the sliced potato, carrots and steak from the chopping board and into the boiling pot of stew. Whilst Ash is keeping himself occupied lying down in his tent his feet poking out of the entrance happily resting. Everyone's Pokémon are happily chowing down the food from their respective bowls engaging in seemingly innocent bits of chit chat as laughter is exchanged between one another.

Ash putting his PokeGear back into his pocket steps up and moves out of his tent and walks toward Clemont

"They all look so happy don't they" Ash smiles as he points towards Pikachu, Braxien, Luxray and the rest of everyone's Pokémon

"Yeah, Im glad to see that our Pokemon get along just as well as we do". Clemont looks up with his glasses steamed up from the boiling pot

'Hmm" Ash nods in agreement stifling a laugh at Clemonts glasses'  
"Tell you what though, I always do wonder what they talk about. Hey, I know Clemont. Why don't you build another translating device for us". Ash announces with his usual loud and proud brand of optimism

"I would do Ash. But I didn't get round to buying any transistors or any other bits of electronics when we passed through Couriway Town, and besides I don't think I need to remind you of my failure via explosion rate when it comes to my inventions" Clemont announced with the usual tone of despair when talk of his inventions arises"

"Dont worry about it Clemont, We always learn from our mistakes, that is what makes us human after all. Besides you show so much potential that I know someday you are going to create something truly revolutionary" Ash's optimism shines through in his speech

"Thanks, Ash" Clemont smiled as he went back to the pot, churning the ingredients together with a wooden spoon

"Oh god, quit encouraging him Ash, I've lost count of the amount of time his explosion have ruined by lustrous fur" Braxien moans overhearing there conversation

"Let me guess, is he trying to inspire faith in someone again" Pikachu replied

"Is anything else he does apart that, Pokemon battling or being a dense idiot whenever my Serena tries to court him" Braxien replied

"He eats a lot as well don't forget" Luxray chimed with his eyes close as he lies down on the floor

"He can be quite the fool, I admit, but he is a noble one" Hawlucha swooped down from a nearby tree

"Ah glad you can join us captain serious" Greninja spoke out loud as he walked towards the group

"Hmm Captain Serious, Coming from the guy who wears his tongue round his neck like a scarf or cape. I can't tell if you are ninja or a loaner who writes poetry when he thinks hes alone" Hawlucha announced with his arms cradling a purple berry

"Yeah yeah, Keep quiet and eat your Oran berry" Greninja folds his arms obviously showing his displeasure towards that verbal jab of Hawluchas

"Did Someone say Oran berry?!," Chespin said as he walked toward the four of them hands patting his belly

"Trust him to perk up at the sound of food," Luxray said aloud toward Hawlucha, Braxien and Pikachu as they each smirk

"Vine Whip!", Chespin said aloud as he unveild two sets of vines from his body and used them to grab the plump Oran Berry from Hawlucha grasp before running away hurriedly pulling off bits of the berry with his hands and stuffing them into his mouth

"Get back here you grassy rodent!" Hawlucha then jumped up toward a tree branch, he took a second to pose as he stretched out his wings before jumping off and gliding directly towards Chespins direction"  
"Flying Press!" Hawlucha said aloud

"Show Off" Braxien mumbled

"Hey guys, We are not our own trainers, we don't need to yell our attacks out loud" Pikachu yelled toward them  
"Also it does kind of give away your strategy if you do that" Annoyed he then turned his attention toward Bunnelby  
"Hey, Bunnelby!"

Bunnelby was happily chatting away with Eevee but alerted he focus towards Pikachu

"Huh, yes Pikachu?"

Can you do me favour use dig and catch them both before they knock down a cyclist or something. Just be sure to strike just as Hawlucha is about to connect with Chespin and knock some sense into them"

"Ughh... is Chespin running with food again?" Bunnelby asked despite already having a good idea what the question is to which Pikachu just merely nodded  
"Ugghh. Fine...I'm on it!. As if that overstuffed novelty green pin cushion needs more food"  
"Sorry Eevee, I'll be a minute" Bunnelby turned away and jumped into the air flipping his body before diving into the earth head first as he rapidly spins. His ears act as a drill as he tunneled away dust and dirt was scattering everywhere which led to Eevee running away toward Pikachu and the others.

"You know I do wonder why I let myself be captured sometimes, I was quite happy just dancing on that rock before Serena and you guys came along" Eevee moaned toward the rest of the gang" Eevee moaned quietly to the others

"Aww cheer up Eevee", Braxien replied with a sincere smile  
"Besides, it is always fun to watch that greedy schlub over there get whats coming to him"

"Come back here you coward!" Hawlucha yelled with his wings outstretched his face visibly straining as he rapidly descends and is on course to strike into the back of Chespin but just as he is about to make contact he notices the ground bellow him churning up as stray pieces of dirt scatter across his face  
"Huh what the!?"All of a sudden a rushing surge of power erupts from the ground beneath. As Bunnelby is launched from the earth colliding right in to the Hawk and plump grass type Pokemon. The impact sends them back towards the camp where Pikachu and the others are waiting

"Thats enough" Bunnelby roars as he runs back toward the others  
"Every week we repeat this!"

"Umm Ash, Clemont, you might want to have a look at this" Serena told the guys, after at first hearing the commotion before turning around to witness a livid Bunnelby

The two guys turn around and see Bunnelby, Chespin and Hawlucha going at one another and shouting and repeating their name with an ever growing intensity at one another. Pikachu and Greninja doing there best to separate them and keep them away from one another, Luxray seemingly bothered remains with his eyes close still comfortable lying on the floor. Ash surveys the scene looking at the Pokémon and then the surrounding area in the distance he spots something peculiar and walks toward it.

"Huh, is that a crushed Oran berry?" he put his finger into the crushed berry and sniffs a familiar scent from the residue on his finger"  
"Hey Clemont" Nothing to worry about, I think it is about an Oran berry again. Ash said he ran back towards the group

"Ahh okay, thats about the ninth or ten time now isn't it" Clemont ponders briefly before the smell of stewing food hits his senses  
"Well our food is ready now, let's just leave them to it, there angry now but they will calm down and start talking to each other within an hour"

"Allright sounds good," Ash, Serena and Bonnie said collectively as a group

* * *

Thank You for reading. As always feedback welcomed


	2. Caution: Never reminisce whilst eating

At the risk of sounding like Captain Obvious. The conversation between the Pokemon occurs in English, however their trainers can only interpret their conversation as general Pokemon Speak. ie: Name repetition. Upon that disclaimer. I hope you enjoy and I welcome feedback of any nature 

* * *

"Wow look at this place!" Ash said after vaulting over a turnstile with Pikachu running in tow as they both sprint toward the center of this abandoned outdoor arena. The orange clay floor of the arena is riddled with cracks that resemble a vast array of dried out river tributaries from above. Around the edge of the arena are darkened stained lines that once represented the perimeter field of this battle ground

Ash stood in the center of the arena with arms outstretched as if he is waiting for an embrace from the surroundings itself. His voice echoes across this seemingly abandoned training field before vanishing in to the wind

"Hey guys I want you all to come out and see this" Ash said with pride in his voice as he threw up all of his Pokeballs in to the air as each respective creature emerges from a bright light revealing themselves

"Im not too sure what you are so enchanted about Ash. This place has seen better days" Serena says as she and the others joined Ash. She then nudges a stuck out piece of the clay arena floor with her foot to further emphasis her point.

"Yeah, and look!" Bonnie yelled from the far left hand side of the arena

" The fence is so rusted even Dedene can punch a hole through it" Dedene out of curiosity raised his arms toward the fence as Bonnie pushed him toward the fence puncturing it

"Huh" Dedene said in confusion

"Bonnie don't destroy the arena even more!" Clemont argued back

"It wasn't me. It was Dedene" Bonnie yelled running back toward Clemont. Dedene also chirped up as he was placed back in the pouch

"No I didn't you pushed me in to it!" Dedene said quietly to itself

"Guys there is more to something then what we see" Ash spoke up turning back round to the group  
"Just imagine the awesome battles that took place here many years ago"  
"There were no badges, titles, TV cameras, or EV related sport science involved, just two trainers, their favorite Pokémon and a will to win. Then they would leave and do the exact same thing again the next afternoon" He finished his small speech and turned back toward Clemont

"Clemont, you understand me right?"

Clemont nodded instantly

"Of course Ash. Pokémon Battling has evolved over the years. Gyms that have grown in size and ambition as each generation passes. Conference Championships are held in more exotic locations with battles taking place in grandiose pieces of architecture.  
"These are nice things granted, but the spirit of Pokémon battling lies right here. No pompous arenas, no trophies. At places like this it is just two people each one wanting to win." Clemont spoke confidently before trailing off

"But, Ill be honest I'm not be the best person to think about reminiscing of bygone days" Ash stared at Clemont with a quizzical expression on his face  
"I 'am an electric type trainer and we tend to have a stubborn mentality of always looking forward often to the expense of never being able to stay still long enough to see how things have changed around us"

"Also remember I'm nowhere near as traveled as you, I have not been around the world so I have no other comparisons to make nor have I have witnessed any other way of doing things. Whilst I have always had a respect for the pure battle mentality….." Clemont paused choosing his next words carefully

"But Ash you have to understand things must adapt and evolve"

"If we don't have gyms that captivate people or championships that can make heroes out of ordinary trainers and makes what is already something that is engaging a true spectacle. Then we would be a dying sport with old competitors who are bitter with a disappearing and uninterested audience"

"Yeah… I understand Clemont, It is just that things were just a lot more simpler I mean even just a year and a half ago in the Sinnoh Region. Just look at my evolution with Greninja. If someone told me that was possible in Sinnoh, I would of wanted them sectioned"  
"Err guys do we mind if we take a quick lunch break here, It's not the nicest place I know but I just feel comfortable here"

"Err I dont mind" Serena said unsurely but agreed anyway not wanting to upset or dissuade Ash from his train of thought with Clemont and Bonnie also agreeing

Clemont brought out a fold-able picnic table and chair set from his rucksack and placed it at the corner of the arena. Although there was the rusted chain-link fence toward the top to contend with, the Bottom of it was constructed with bricks which served as a good wind block although that was where much of the rubbish and fallen leaves had gathered.

"Talonflame help me out and use whirlwind to clear out the leaves and junk from the corner" Ash commanded to which Talonflame chirped in agreement

"Im a bird that can launch fire, and here Iam used as a roadsweep" Talonflame muttered under its breathe. However, with two flaps of its strong wings the rubbish soon dispersed across the rest of the worn battlefield

As the gang sat at the table exchanging further pieces of chit-chat as they munch on a selection of ready made sandwiches and macaroons prepared by Serena. Their Pokémon, each of them within their own smaller groups take a quick gander of the arena around them with the exception of Pikachu who found small plinth just ten or so meters away from Ash and the group on which to contemplate on

"You know Ash, you do say some utter nonsense sometimes, but you're spot on here" Pikachu said aloud to himself

"Penny for your thoughts, Sparks" Greninja said with Hawlucha and Talonflame walking beside him

"Ah so that's the nickname you've given me then" Pikachu questioned

"Well it was better than the one that the spiky tub of guts over there supplied" The blue frog Pokémon said whilst gesturing toward Chespin's direction who is currently terrifying Bunnelby by swinging him around using its vines

"What was it then out of curiosity"

"Red Cheeked killjoy" Greninja replied as Pikachu choked out a laugh

"Ah a bit disappointing really, I was hoping for something stronger you know" Pikachu said with feigned sarcasm in his tone of voice before replying  
"So you call him 'Spiky tub of guts' huh, does that mean I'm allowed to call him a fat prick and still technically be correct" The four of them let out a small smirk each"  
"I kid, I kid". He can be a bit annoying but he is never boring to be around, besides that's Bunnlebys joke anyway" Pikachu said matter of factly

"So what was on your mind then" Greninja asks returning to his original question

"Ah you know just mulling over Ash and Clemonts earlier conversation " Pikachu responded with a tone of melancholy to his voice

"You know. I've been curious about this, You've been around Ash for ages now and have seen a lot more of this world. I just want to know out of everything that has happened what's really stuck in your mind" Hawlucha asked

"Geez where do I start, I mean I don't think I'll ever forget the first time I saw an Onix bearing down on me with such a killer intent" Pikachu spoke aloud to the widening eyes of his teammate  
"Sinnoh League Championships were a real low point as well. It was our fourth championship and the first time we got to the Semi-Final and just one win a away from a chance to be proven to be the best. Losing in a final is bad but not being able to have that chance is even worse" Pikachu thought for a minute trying to think of happier moments in his odyssey across the Pokemon World

"Oh and having a Pachirisu kick away Oshawatt's scallop shell, I know you guys don't know him but that was possibly the funniest thing I've ever seen. That and seeing a Charmander using flamethrower to light a candle when one of Ash's old travelling buddies was holding it. I amazed how they couldn't see how that wouldn't work" Pikachu content with those memories and brightening the atmosphere for his teammates around him goes back to his trainers previous conversation

"But still going back to Ash's and Clemonts talk, Pokémon battling has changed so much, double battles and tag battles are so much more common and don't get me started on Mega Evolutions"  
"I'm happy to battle wherever he battles don't get me wrong and I know you guys would follow him off of the edge of a cliff, But Ash is right, but annoyingly the glasses wearing one does have a point" Pikachu said before trailing off once again until Hawlucha spoke up

"I agree, back when I was in the forest, long before I even met you guys, we would always tussle, making up arenas and finding combat spots of our own in among all the trees. Talonflame you would probably agree since you were raised and caught in the wild just like I was" Talonflame nodded to the comments of the masked hawk Pokemon  
"You ninja I'm not so sure of" Hawlucha turned towards the water frog Pokémon with a questioning tone to his voice"  
"I mean you were raised in a lab, but as you told us all, you walked away from every trainer until Ash showed up"

"That is true, but it wasn't so much the battling or wherever we battled. It was more down to the trainer themselves though..." Greninja paused for a moment overhearing some commotion from there human trainers  
"They could only command and train in one way directly copying what they saw from better trainers as opposed to creating their own style, or acting upon impulse or passion like that guy choking on a cake over there" Greninja said turning round pointing the others towards Ash and the others. Serena currently has Ash in the heimlich position as Clemont panics rummaging through his rucksack as Bonnie just laughs at the frantic sight in front of him

"He… never does anything slowly does he?" Hawlucha questioned

"I've been with him for years. I'm amazed that hasn't happened before thinking about it" Pikachu bewilderingly retorted

"Shouldn't we help him" Talonflame asked

"Nah his girlfriend has it covered" Pikachu replied referencing Serena whose clenched hands are thrusting in to Ash's stomach

"Oh are they!…you know…?"a flavor of genuine curiosity was detected in the flying birds tone of voice

"What do you think..." Pikachu replied sarcastically with his right arm raised sharply in a way that further added to the sarcasm

"Well then don't make up stuff like that to loud. Braxien won't shut up about it otherwise"  
"and since Sylveon evolved those two can't talk about anything el…" A large thud interrupted Talonflame as he brought his wings to his head  
"Ow" an object struck Talonflame on the head

"Who won't shut up about what now!" Braxien spoke with intimidation in her voice, her branch locked within her crossed arms

"So much for your species being the refined starter pokemon…..damn that hurt" Talonflame is still trying to rub his head.

"Wow. Serena is being really ummm forward, and I think Ash is liking it judging by the reflection on his face" Sylveeon spoke up referring to Serena who has still got Ash wrapped round his arms despite him no longer choking on food

"Don't get your hopes up Sylvie, he just choked on some food they were just forcing it out for him" Braxien replied smiling down to her fairy type performance partner

"Ah thanks for that Serena, I got a bit ahead of myself there and it must of lodged in my windpipe" Ash said apologizing for worrying her  
"No worries though I had to something before Clemont brought out some machine or you passed out" Serena replied with a relieved smile on her face

Their Pokémon were still stood rooted to their positions staring at the trainers intently. Even Noivern, Luxray, Bunnelby and Pancham made their way over wondering what the commotion was about

"Serena doesn't realize where her arms are yet does she" Bunnelby questioned also breaking the silence that built up during their observations

"Nope, but I bet you an Oran berry Serena screams" Luxrays deep voice spoke with a wicked smirk on his face

"I can't think of a faster way to waste an Oran Berry" Bunnelby responded

"Err Serena…. Ash is okay now you can let go" Bonnie said pointing toward to the two of them her hands still wrapped around Ash's stomach in a fairly compromising position

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Serena let out a mighty scream that not only echoed across the arena it also caused several Fletchlings and Pidgeys to flee nearby trees "

"Clemont! Clemont! get the camera!"

"Fair point" Luxray whispered back toward the rabbit Pokemon

"Sorry Ash, Like I said I errr. I-I-I jjjust wanted to make sure you're okay" Her voice fluctuating in tone and speed with her physical movements just as frantic as she looked around doing her utmost to avoid his eyes until a further bout of panic was induced as she noticed the many eyes that are staring at her intently just yards away. With Braxien in particular displaying a knowing smirk of an expression, she swear she even saw wink from the evolved fire type Pokemon

"Aaaahhhhh! how long have you all been standing there" Serena screamed as every Pokémon attempts to stifle a laugh. Serena whose face is now a deep shade of crimson grabs three Pokeballs from here pocket  
"Sylveeon, Braxien, Pancham return" She raised her pokeballs as a red light arcs toward their direction

"Well that was fun. See you boys later" Braxien waved goodbye before she was summoned back to her Pokeball

"Come on guys were heading off now, next stop Snowbelle City and the final gym" Ash spoke toward his team Pokeballs in hand ready for team to return

"Well that was interesting lunch. I'll see you guys around" Pikachu said toward the rest of his team as he ran back toward Ash's shoulder

"Err. Serena are you okay, You're bright red, You don't have a fever do you?" Concern arose from Ash's voice he put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance

"No no no Im fine Ash. Reallly!" Serena moved her hat downwards toward her eyes in an attempt to disguised her face

"Ah cmon you dense moron, how can any of that screaming be misinterpreted" Pikachu spoke out loud on his trainers shoulders knowing full well that Ash wouldn't be able to understand him.

"Pika Pika, indeed buddy that 8th gym badge is ours and soon so will the Kalos Championship"

Authors Note

Thank you for reading everyone, apologies for the lack of an update but University got crazy busy, but now things are slowing down for the summer. So I should be able to update much more often. I hope you enjoy


	3. Dignity? What was that again?

Set briefly after the end of the Kalos League Finals. Hope you get something out of it.

* * *

"Oh man…" Pikachu lurched out from behind a dressing room curtain, dressed in an awfully frilly maids number

"Heh, looks good on you Sparks" Greninja smirked, eyepatch and tricorne hat adorned on his person. His words strained as he attempts to stand with dignity and not collapse into laughter

"Yeah, Why don't you make me some coffee master". Announced the dapper looking bowtie and top hat wearing falcon swooping in from the rafters to join the two of them

"Don't you start Talonflame and you like a moron in that top hat by the way". Pikachu pointing at it with his arm  
"Why did Serena have to stick me in a maids outfit of all things" trying to loosen himself out of the fabric

"I mean yeah she clearly has no taste, you were obviously built to be a nurse" Greninja spoke up getting one last verbal barb in

"I dunno it suits you pretty well" Braxien spoke in an affectionate manner that was dripping with condescension  
"AWWWH you even got the little white tiara and everything" She clapped her hand in excitement before adjusting it around one of the yellow mouses ears  
" Ill just move this over here and….. perfect"

"Damnit Braxien not now besides…." A small cough interrupted his line of thought

"Ahem….So you got the maid costume as well eh". Bunnelby sighed the stuff we put up with for our tainers right.

"Serena pick your costume as well then" Pikachu asked

"Serena or Bonnie I presume. If it was Clemonts idea…." Bunnelby paused for a moment trying to piece together the right words and place them in order

ompe"... than some questions need to be asked. Ill put it like that"

"Yep. It hardly seems right. I mean Greninja gets the cool pirate costume and I'm dressed like this. Iam a Veteran of the Pokemon League not some cheap toy" Pikachu bemoaned

"Because look at me" Greninja arms out wide as if to say look at me world.  
"Iam clearly a bastion of manliness I can make a throwing star out of water"

"I mean come how did we go from Kalos League finalists to looking like we are competing in a charity fun run in the space of two days!" Pikachu retorted voiced raised in the confusion of the situation

"Every adventure has got to have some filler somewhere I suppose" Greninja spoke sensing some de-ja-vu regarding the situation

"Tch. I was part Ash's Battle Frontier team. Believe me I know what filler is" Pikachu groaned arms crossed

"Come on its not so bad" Goodra lumbered towards the group dressed as a butler complete with a black bowler hat and a monocle, smile wider than the waistline of a Snorlax  
"Unlike most of you guys. I don't have any fur so its nice to have something cover my back for a change" The dragon type cranes his neck left and right staring down towards his tail

"That looks way too natural on you." Pikachu pointed  
"Its the monocle. It really sets the whole ensemble off" Bunnelby hopped in looking up towards Goodra to the confusion of Pikachu

"Oh sorry I didn't know that you have become the fashion editor of the Kalos Guardian." Wait a minuite. You are actually starting to enjoy this. Aren't you?"

"Of course not. I'm trying to force my way through this just as much as you are…" A moments pause "Although the dress bit of this is weirdly liberating. Bunnelby span on the spot as the costume fluttered.

"Liberating from what exactly? You don't even wear clothes to begin with none of us do with the exception of Hawlucha" "Braxien questioned whilst simultaneously adjusting the hat around Pikachu ears some more before he swiped a tail to her hands.

"Uh well you know its just a figure of speech and uh" Bunnelbys right arm scratching the back of his head in a manner so cliche the only thing missing was a giant bead of sweat

"ARGHHHH" Fortunately the derailing of thoughts were comprehensively drowned out by the recognizable roar of Luxray from behind a curtain as Clemont voice stammered

"Luxray calm down its just a wig". Clemonts voice whined attempting to coerce "

"Hah! Oh wow! this going to be fun" Talonflame exclaimed. Before everyone hushed in to silence as Luxray's front legs emerge from behind the dressing room curtain. A deep angered sigh is let out before he reveals the rest of himself to his teammates and travelling companions.

A long flowing wig with strands that fall to the floor is what immediately stands out followed by an equally vibrant inflatable pink electric guitar that is strapped round his back like a rucksack.

"Not an effing word guys" Upon looking at his teammates with utter contempt he sees Greninja, Pikachi and Braxien turning round facing away from him, obviously corpsing with laughter but wanting to do the polite thing and show a modicum of restraint. Unlike Talonflame and the usually restrained Bunnelby openly lying the floor clutching their stomachs laughing

"Aww but cheer up luxray you can really pull of the rocker look, its retro ya know" Goodra pulled a friendly arm round him

"Don't you toy with me you gelatinous dragon, count yourself lucky you have a resistance to electricity or Id have volt tackled you half way to Hoenn" As Luxray finished Hawlucha walked through no different to his usual no fair

"Hey how did you get away with this?" Pikachu questioned regaining his composure

"Have you seen what I look like". Hawlucha pointed towards the mask.

"Was born a performer. I've got nothing to hide and nothing that some trinket cant enhance anymore

"This is degrading for all of us" Luxray moaned head down staring towards the floor

"Though it does beg the question why were we all so complaint" Bunnelby spoke aloud to the group as everyone gathered round

"Hey at least it cant get any worse its not like we are going to be performing live in front of people these ridiculous outfits" Pikachu announced trying to pick the mood of the room back up just before Serena ran with a giddy smile

"Hey guys you are all looking great. Turns out there is a nearby fashion show they need a few extra stars for the catwalk. You are already so lets go for it. There are photographers from all across Kalos among that gathering crowd"

"Okay that's it next time I see Team Rocket I'm jumping in to that cage and travelling with them if Ash wants to use an electric mouse he can use Dedene from now on"

* * *

Hello. Thank you for reading. Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've had this chapter on my Laptop for about two years. I've just spent an hour or so finishing it up. I don't really have a set schedule or further plans for this story. If an amusing idea pops in to my head than I might develop upon it and post it here. Could be another chapter next month or in 2097.


End file.
